The Final Battle
The Final Battle is the eighteenth and the last saga of Overture 3. This saga showed the final confrontation between Artheemius Lyeench and the Fellowship of the Sword. Synopsis With all the minions gone and the Sacred Sword recovered, there stood but one last obstacle, Artheemius Lyeench. Do the Impossible The Fellowship of the Sword, one more, stormed Carnetrada in an attempt to find Lyeench. At the same hole where Lyeench had been resurrected twice Lyeench and his most loyal servant, Cuideag, stood once more. Grimval issued a challenge to fight Lyeench and Lyeench scoffed. While they had been cooped up in Xanadu in their headquarters, Lyeench had used materials from the Nether to erect four beacons in the four corners of Harracktor, Harlequin Town, Vons Masta, Dust, and the King's Summer Palace. These beacons, using the portal like properties of Hellgates were being used to draw the moon closer to the Earth where it would impact and destroy all sentient life. Cuideag, wanting to rule, not destroy all life objected and Lyeench beheaded his most loyal servant for insubordination. Lyeench cackled at the Fellowship's foolhardy nature and challenged them to destroy the four beacons, for they were quite some distance apart and in fifteen minutes time they would draw the moon close enough to be drawn into the Earth. Determined to do the impossible as Lyeench put it, Grimval led the Fellowship to the four beacons and systematically destroyed each one. Just beating the clock, the Fellowship managed to destroy each beacon and returned to face off against Artheemius. Legends & Heroes When the Fellowship told Artheemius they had destroyed the be beacons, Artheemius was shocked but not distraught, for he knew he still had the advantage. Artheemius began to fight the Fellowship and this time, it was quite clear he was winning. Deciding to end things, Artheemius challenged Grimval to a one on one duel, the Sacred Sword versus Artheemius' Demon Blade. Artheemius even managed to overpower Grimval in a sword fight, for Artheemius smacked Grimval on the forehead with the hilt of the Demon blade and Grimval toppled over, unresponsive. Believing Grimval dead, Artheemius proclaimed himself the victor and started to bring the moon down with his won power, exerting all of his strength to bring the moon down. Grimval, however, was not dead but in another state of mind. Grimval awoke in vast, infinite, white plain and to his surprise, Xavier Cortez was there. Xavier thanked Grimval for his bravery and handed Grimval a bow and arrow, to be used to defeat Artheemius. Grimval awoke in the real world and found he had the bow and arrow on his person, now was the time to defeat Artheemius for good. The Battle of Good Versus Evil Grimval handed the bow and arrow to his friend, Zephlo Wyldeheart and they devised a strategy. Grimval would deflect Artheemius' magic back at him with the sacred Sword and when he was weakened by the blast, Zephlo would hit Artheemius with a well placed arrow. Artheemius, chocked that Grimval managed to survive, abandoned all composure and began to attack the Fellowship with reckless abandon, sending spell after spell at the warriors. Grimval flung back spell after spell at Artheemius and Zephlo shot the arrow true, hitting Artheemius three times. Artheemius, weakened fell off his throne and was defeated. Artheemius decided to reward the warrior by revealing his true origin. Artheemius revealed he was not the brother of Puhdas Herra, rather he doubted if the being known as Puhdas even existed. Artheemius revealed he was created by The Man With No Name thousands of years ago in order to squash humanity should his master fail. Grimval beheaded the monster after this, ending all threat Artheemius posed to the world. At last, the Fellowship had prevailed and Artheemius was gone fro good. Aftermath As Artheemius was defeated, the world let out a collective sigh of relief. A peace not felt for many years had finally shone onto Harracktor. In due time, Harracktor would become the strongest of the three kingdoms. In five years time, just as Swansong had foretold, an army of his sons would rise to inherit the world in what become known as the Second War of the Ancients. This time, however, the humans were not alone in their struggle. Dwarves, elves, and even orcs fought alongside the humans and developed an everlasting alliance of the races. Even the power of the monstrous horde could not defeat the sheer strength of the allied races. Grimval Laft, the Chosen One, returned the Sword to its resting place and as King of Harracktor and led into the kingdom into the Golden Age never before seen. Valandil would keep his promise to Xavier Cortez and teach his son in the ways of the snake. Eventually the two would reform the Snake Eaters with Valandil as King Cobra. Xavier Cortez's legacy would live on, he would become known as a modern hero of sorts. And the Sacred Sword slept again..... FOREVER. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 3